


And Yet...

by panna_acida



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “I never meant to hurt you...” Geralt tried, reaching out with one hand, to touch, to try to comfort, to hold again."BUT YOU DID IT, YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!" Jaskier snapped slapping away Geralt hand, and closing his eyes only to go to massage his pounding head.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	And Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to post this fic here, but thanks to a not so kind anon, and out of spite ( ~~knowing well that is not that good~~ ), here it is the fic no one asked for. No beta as usual.
> 
> Now with an [amazing fanart](https://sparkstarkart.tumblr.com/post/616207677986635776/you-know-im-bad-with-words-geralt-said-after), created by the amazing [sparkstark](https://sparkstarkart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, go check it out ♥

“I never meant to hurt you...” Geralt tried, reaching out with one hand, to touch, to try to comfort, to hold again.

"BUT YOU DID IT, YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!" Jaskier snapped slapping away Geralt hand, and closing his eyes only to go to massage his pounding head. "I can't. Sorry, I can't trust you right now. I can't" Jaskier breathed out, in a low voice, before raising his hand in surrender, turning around and moving out of the Inn, between the astonished look of the presents, that moved their eyes between the Witcher and the bard.

"Fuck." Geralt hissed under his breath, before shaking his head and following the bard outside the Inn. “Please…” Geralt tried again, with a single little words that seemed to work like magic, because Jaskier stopped, turned around and slowly looked, really looked in Geralt eyes, for the first time since they saw each other few hours back.

“Please” Geralt repeated again, reducing the distance between them, to a mere breath, without touching, but just to feel Jaskier presence again. “I’m sorry.” Geralt ended, closing his eyes and bowing his head. “Sorry.”

“Open your eyes” Jaskier asked in a shaky voice. Waiting for the Witcher to open again his golden eyes and look at him. Geralt did it, slowly. “You know I can’t, not right now, not after you dumped me away like nothing, I seriously can’t, maybe in the future, who knows, but now?” Jaskier shaked his head. “No, sorry…”

“Geralt!” A young voice, reached both their ears, making the man turn around toward blond hair, and a little smile.

“You found her.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Yeah” Geralt answered nonetheless, with softening feature looking toward Ciri, but not smiling, never smiling, not in front of him at last.

“Go.” Jaskier said, crossing his arms, and taking a step back. “Go to her, and good luck.” With that Jaskier turned around and started to move away. Again. Away for Geralt away from his heart, away from unrequited love.

“Wait” Geralt whispered, making Jaskier turn around his head.

“Go” Jaskier repeated again, adjusting the lute on his back. “And maybe in the future…” Ended, for real, with a little sad smile on his face, turning around and leaving for real his heart behind.

\---

Ciri, looked at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, with a raised eyebrow and shaking his head in disbelief. Geralt was dense, really dense, he couldn’t figure out his own feeling, not even looking at them in the eyes and the poor bard was literally crushing his own heart just to make Geralt happy… “ _ man are so stupid. _ ” Ciri whispered to herself, going to push Geralt that looked at her questioning. “Go to him, and tell him your feeling, kiss him, do something but don’t let him go, don’t, or you are going to regret it.” Ciri told the man, pushing again lightly with a little smile on her face. “Go.”

Geralt did it, reached out Jaskier in few steps grabbing his arm, turning the man around and kissing him.  _ Words? Words weren't’ enough and something he wasn’t good at, action that was better. Way better, feeling the way Jaskier just melted in his arms, relaxing and starting to kiss back… kiss back _ .

“You know I’m bad with words” Geralt said after few minutes, not letting go Jaskier, with the fear of losing the man again, losing him for real. “So I hope this action speaks better than me.” Geralt ended, dipping down again and capturing Jaskier lips, biting and sucking slowly at tender lips.

“Yeah” Jaskier whispered, between a kiss and another. “Yeah. You action” Whispered again. Kiss. “Me words.” Ended, not fully in the ‘ _ everything is forgiven _ ’ vagon, but on his long, long way, with Geralt and Ciri, and maybe new adventure.


End file.
